Maaf, Aku Cinta Kau dan Dia
by Uki the Great
Summary: Dilema melandamu. "Jangan pernah kau mengkhianatiku... ini perintah..." lirih si pangeran es padamu. Dia yang selalu menawan di matamu. Tapi di sisi lain, "Selamanya... kau tetap di sisiku kan?" pinta si perwujudan bunga mawar yang telah menyentuh hatimu. Canon.


**a/n:** Didedikasikan buat kamu2 yang membaca manhwa ini, yang menonton dramanya juga. Yup, mencoba mengganti suasana setelah dua fanfiksi bertema angst berturut-turut. Uki ga tahan dengan suasana melodi (mellow abadi). Enjoy!

**Warning: Bukan fanfiksi tentang penyanyi2 K-POP (****manhwa tidak sama dengan K-POP****), typho, absurd (?), Canon**** di manhwa**

**Disclaimer: Goong/ Princess' Hours karya ****Park So Hee (yang ngakunya**** Park Cantik****)****. Cuma pengen seneng2 aja pake karakter2 ciptaan beliau.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kau tidak bisa tidur. Sudah berapa jam lamanya meski kau memejamkan mata, kau tak terbuai masuk ke alam mimpi jua. Kau tahu? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. Desahan napasmu lolos begitu saja. Kau berguling dan berbaring pada sisi kirimu.

Kau sangat yakin penyebab insomnia yang sedang kau alami ini bukan karena nyamuk maupun rasa lapar yang biasa disenandungkan oleh perutmu. Bukan pula disebabkan oleh posisi bantal yang menyangga kepalamu atau obat yang katanya manjur untuk program diet itu. Bukan.

Karena _dia_. Lelaki muda yang selalu tampak dingin dan tanpa kompromi. Pangeran es yang konon kabarnya tidak memiliki sisi hangat dan tidak tahu cara tersenyum itu.

_"Jangan __pernah __mengkhianatiku… Ini perintah…"_

Ya. Kau tak dapat tidur karena perkataannya. Suara lirihnya. Sosoknya yang terlihat begitu kesepian.

Lalu...

_"Selamanya... kau akan ada disisiku... kan?"_

Benar. _Dia _juga_._

Sosok pemuda tampan nan menawan bagai kelopak mawar yang lembut itu. Yang ketika itu terlihat rapuh dan tidak berdaya. Dia yang menyandar di bahumu.

Merekalah penyebab insomnia yang kini dideritamu. Hatimu berkecamuk bukan?

Kini kau mengubah posisimu agar punggungmu dapat menyentuh kasur seutuhnya.

"Hhhahh..."

Sekali lagi kau mendesah. Kaututup wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu.

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, Aku Cinta Kau dan Dia**

(Uki the Great)

**.**

**.**

Kau berjalan menuju istana kediaman ibu suri. Sama seperti pagi-pagi yang sudah-sudah. Kau pasti ada di samping beliau pada pagi hari. Menemani yang mulia ibu suri menikmati teh paginya—dan mendengarkan celotehnya mengenai kehadiran cicit.

Langit di atas kepalamu biru muda, dan awan yang menggantung berwarna putih seputih kapas. Jalanmu tidak cepat tapi tidak juga lambat. Dayang-dayang dan pegawai istana yang berpapasan denganmu menunduk, memberi hormat padamu. Mereka yang berjalan di depanmu selalu membiarkanmu—dan para dayang yang berjalan di belakangmu—untuk mendahului.

Wajar saja. Kedudukanmu lebih tinggi daripada mereka. Sudah barang tentu kau akan dipersilakan berjalan lebih dulu. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di kompleks istana? Bahkan anggota-anggota parlemen dan para menteri memberi hormat dan berbicara sopan kepadamu.

Kadang kau menyombongkan dirimu diam-diam. Kau tahu bahwa begitu banyak yang sangat ingin berada di posisimu ini. Yah, tak sedikit pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan untuk bisa mencapai posisi yang kaududuki. Dan tak sedikit pula yang mencoba untuk menggoyang kursimu agar kau terjatuh. Tapi hanya kaulah yang bisa. Tidak ada seorang pun di negeri ini yang memiliki kedudukan dan keberadaan yang sama dengan dirimu. Kau tak tergantikan.

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Perhatikan langkahmu!

Ah, nyaris saja kau jatuh terjerembab.

Inilah kebiasaan jelekmu. Kau sering berkhayal.

**...**

Kalian—kau, Dayang Han, dan ibu suri—tidak jadi bergosip pagi-pagi. Dayang Han pun sendiri memilih untuk diam dan menyimak. Kau juga. Ada pembicaraan penting pagi ini. Kau merasa kecil dengan kehadiran raja dan permaisuri di istana ibu suri ini. Namun kau sangat bersyukur bahwa ratu tidak ada di sini.

Kau merasa tidak cocok dengan yang mulia ratu. Beliau pun kurang menyukaimu. Namun Lee Yul, si perwujudan kelopak mawar—

"Putra mahkota memiliki kapabilitas untuk menjalankan tugas-tugas negara. Hamba tahu itu!"

Perkataan permaisuri menyadarkanmu—yang sekali lagi tidak fokus—untuk kembali menapak di bumi. Sekali lagi kau diseret untuk menyimak arah pembicaraan mereka. Tajuk utama pagi ini, ketidakpercayaan parlemen atas kemampuan putra mahkota dan berbagai rumor tak sedap mengenai beliau. Kau mendengarkan dengan patuh meski di dalam hatimu kau ingin mencak-mencak membantah semua rumor buruk mengenai putra mahkota.

Lihat, tangan kananmu terkepal. Kau tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau marah —Ah! Lebih tepatnya kau kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kalau pun kau datang ke gedung parlemen untuk membantah semua rumor yang merebak, apa yang mau kaukatakan pada mereka? Apa yang mau kaulakukan? Bisa apa kau ini?

Kau tetap duduk formal. Diam dan menunduk.

Jangan menangis.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah, menciptakan kesan bahwa hubungan putra mahkota dan Yul akur dan baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan putri mahkota. Ah andai saja mereka telah mempunyai anak..." Lagi-lagi yang mulia ibu suri menyinggung soal kehadiran anak.

"Tapi maaf Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, bukankah dengan kehadiran anak, kedudukan Yul sebagai pewaris ketiga akan semakin tersingkirkan? Pendukung mendiang kakakku dan ratu akan... Benar-benar pilihan sulit." Raja tampak kesusahan.

"Kehadiran pewaris putra mahkota akan sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh negeri. Terlepas dari posisi Yul, jika dia mampu untuk bersikap menerima maka semua akan selesai. Tapi ratu tentu tidak akan mau." Kau melihat kesedihan di raut wajah permaisuri. Dekapannya pada Pangeran Seon yang masih sangat kecil itu semakin mengerat.

Kau berpikir tidak ada sosok seorang ibu yang bisa membiarkan anaknya yang tengah terpojokkan. Kau sangat tahu betapa lembut dan penyayangnya permaisuri dibalik sosok tegas dan tegarnya beliau.

"Baik itu Shin ataupun Yul, keduanya adalah cucuku. Aku tidak akan senang melihat salah satu dari mereka tersakiti. Benar begitu kan?" Ibu suri berkata, pertanyaannya ditujukan padamu. Kau mengangkat wajahmu.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

**...**

Lee Shin dan Lee Yul.

Dua pemuda yang memiliki karisma masing-masing yang tidak dapat ditolak. *_Seja_ dan Hwi-Sung_ Dae Goon_ yang kini tidak hanya berebut tahta kerajaan, tetapi juga memperebutkan singgasana hatimu.

Lingkungan istana kediaman putra mahkota, di jalan setapak yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya berjejer pohon pinus itu kau berjalan. Tidak ada dayang yang mengikutimu. Langkahmu semakin berat.

Sekarang kau berhenti meski istana putra mahkota masih belum kaucapai. Lagi-lagi kau menghela napas panjang. Kau memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu.

Frustasi.

Kau tak dapat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada ibu suri, raja, dan permaisuri bahwa penyebab memburuknya hubungan _Seja _dan _Dae Goon_ adalah dirimu. Keberadaanmulah yang semakin memperkeruh suasana. Benar, tidak mungkin kau mengatakannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi pikiranmu melayang.

Ingatkah kau malam romantis nan syahdu yang kau lalui bersama yang mulia putra mahkota di ruang bacanya? Ya. Ingatlah suara lembutnya—yang jarang diperdengarkannya pada orang lain—itu. Senyuman tulus dan hangatnya yang ditujukan padamu. Sentuhan lembutnya...

Wah wajahmu benar-benar memerah mengingatnya. Kau benar-benar melayang ya?

Lalu ingatkah kau dengan senyum menawan Yul saat kalian hanya berdua di taman? Saat senyumnya yang mengalahkan kecantikan bunga itu menyapamu. Jangan lupakan ungkapan perasaannya padamu, saat kata-kata manis itu terucap. Saat dia menjadikanmu sebagai orang yang paling bahagia di seluruh penjuru negeri —bukan, seluruh dunia.

Sekarang kau bukan hanya berwajah merah, tapi juga berasap dan mimisan. Hahh... kau tampak mesum.

Kau mengakhiri lamunanmu. Lagi, kaugelengkan kepalamu. Kali ini lebih keras. Kaubutuh kewarasan. Hei! Jangan menggeleng terlalu keras, nanti—

Lihat hasil ulahmu ini. Akibat terlalu keras menggeleng, kau limbung dan wajahmu menghantam batang pohon. Darah mengalir dari hidungmu dan kau merasa sedikit pusing.

Kau kembali berjalan menuju istana putra mahkota.

**...**

"Lihat saja Lee Shin! Aku akan mendepakmu dari posisimu sebagai putra mahkota! Akulah yang akan menaiki tahta dan mendapatkan dia!" seru Yul pada sepupunya.

"Berhenti membual, Yul! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan apapun padamu, baik itu posisi putra mahkota maupun dirinya!" tegas Shin. Pemuda yang biasa bersikap tenang dan rasional itu marah.

Lihat, apa yang kautemukan begitu tiba di kediaman resmi _Seja_? Dua pangeran itu berseteru. Kali ini sangat hebat.

Tidak ada dayang dan pengawal di sini. Tidak juga para kasim. Kau sangat heran bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorang pun yang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Kenapa istana ini sangat sepi?

Pertengkaran mereka berdua tidak lagi mengandalkan adu mulut, melainkan kontak fisik. Kedua pemuda yang masih berada di usia yang mudah bergejolak itu mulai saling baku hantam. Mereka bergumul saling melepas tinju dan tendangan. Kau panik.

Harus ada yang menghentikan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi jika pewaris tahta pertama dan pewaris tahta ketiga terlibat perkelahian? Bayangan buruk akibat skandal ini pun melintas di kepalamu.

Kau pun mengambil keputusan.

Ya, kau harus mengambil ketegasan! Kau tidak boleh membiarkan perselisihan ini berlarut-larut! Ayo tegaskan pada mereka apa keputusanmu! Maju!

"HENTIKAN YANG MULIA BERDUA SEKALIAN!" teriakmu.

"Huh?" Putra mahkota mengurungkan untuk menyarangkan tinju andalannya pada rahang kiri Yul.

"..." Yul terdiam. Dia melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut sepupunya.

"Ja-Jangan berkelahi karena aku!" Dadamu naik turun. Napasmu terengah-engah.

Kedua pangeran menatapmu. Mereka semua diam menunggumu untuk bicara.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, maaf..." lirihmu.

"..."

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran Yul..." pintamu pada _Dae Goon_.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersama salah satu di antara kalian! Aku tidak bisa! Memilih salah satu di antara kalian bagiku sangat berat! Aku tidak mau kalian berdua hancur karena diriku!"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"MAAF TAPI AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN BERDUA! SENTUHAN KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK AKAN KULUPA SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" teriakmu. Kau menangis.

"JANGAN BICARA NGAWUR KAKEK-KAKEK SAWAN!" teriak Shin padamu.

"JANGAN BUAT GOSIP ANEH! DASAR PIKUN!" teriak Yul pula.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"SIAPA YANG SUKA PADAMU KASIM GONG! NGACA DONG!" teriak mereka. Kompak sekali.

Ah, hatimu hancur berkeping-keping. Bunga-bunga mengering dan rontok. Kau tidak bisa menahan air mata kesedihanmu.

Pupus sudah kisah cintamu. Kau menyeka air mata dengan ujung lengan bajumu sambil berlalu. Kau berlari menuju ujung cakrawala nun jauh di sana.

Butiran air matamu berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari.

**TAMAT**

~Seja: Putra mahkota, gelarnya Shin

~Hwi-Sung Dae Goon: Grand Prince Hwi-Sung, gelarnya Yul

* * *

Chae Kyeong: kenapa jadi ceritanya Kasim Gong?! *ngelempar uki pake bak tinta*

uki: mangap...


End file.
